On ne mange pas les indices DiNozzo
by cruchot
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'a pas l'habitude d'espérer, il est toujours sur de lui. Ses agents ne lui ont jamais encore désobéi. Jamais. Il espère que son agent ne vas pas désobéir cette foi. Résumé nul je sais ... NCIS n'est pas à moi à mon grand regret
1. Le Vengeance d'un homme

« On ne mange pas les indices »

Il est là assis sur cette chaise, à coté du lit dans le quel repose l'autre agent, plus pale que jamais. D'après les médecins, il « devrait s'en sortir si des complications ne viennent pas s'ajouter en plus de son état préoccupant ». Mais ça il le sais déjà, il sait que son agent va s'en sortir, ça a toujours était comme ça, Tony s'en est toujours sorti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3 jours plutôt :

La berline noire de l'agent Gibbs, du NCIS, se gare dans un crissement de pneu, en face d'une vieille maison. En effet, les agents fédéraux pensent que leurs suspect : un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, armé, qui aurait tué un marine trois jour auparavant pourrais se cacher ici. Les deux agents : DiNozzo et Gibbs sortent du véhicule, armes au poings, leurs gilets barre balle avec inscrit NCIS, sur le dos. Arrivés devant la porte de l'entrée, Gibbs fait signe à son agent de prendre par derrière alors que lui prend la portent de devant. Les 2 agents pénètrent dans la demeure. Ils inspectent chaque pièce, pour vérifier que leur suspect ne se cache pas dans l'une d'entre elle. DiNozzo arrive à la cuisine, et la première chose qu'il remarque c'est la boite de pizza ouverte sur le comptoir, et oui, que voulez vous un italien dans l'âme… Il inspecte ensuite chaque recoin minutieusement. Mais, visiblement leur suspect n'est pas là. Il espère que son patron aura eut plus de chance.

Mais, personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'homme ne soit pas dans la maison et qu'il chercher à y entrer. Le meurtrier quadragénaire passe alors la porte arrière, tout comme Tony une minute plutôt. La première chose que l'homme remarque, c'est que la porte à été défoncée, immédiatement, il sort une arme et rentre. Il se dirige pas à pas vers la cuisine, c'est là qu'il le voit, c'est là qu'il voit un agent du NCIS entrain de fouiller, ses placards.

Tony fouille un à un les placards de l'homme, à la recherche d'indice, d'arme, ou même de quelque chose à grignoter… Quoi que, tout ce qui se trouve ici sont des indices et il se rappelle Gibbs lui dire : « DiNozzo ! On se mange pas les indices ». Il sourit à cette pensée. Jenny, leur Ex-directrice était encore en vie à cette époque. Tout à coup, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se sent observé. Il enlève le cran de sécurité de son arme et se retourne. Et là il découvre leur suspect : Allan Hoffman, lui aussi, pointant une arme sur lui.

Immédiatement, l'homme pointe son arme vers l'agent, retirant également le cran de sécurité, il passe le pas de la porte, et se rapproche à chaque pas de l'home qui veut l'arrêter. L'agent a dut se sentir observer car immédiatement, il se retourne et pointe également son arme vers lui. Les deux hommes se mettent à tourner sur eux mêmes même, se défiant ainsi du regard : « qui craquera le premier ? »

« -NCIS lâcher votre arme !

-Non, non, non vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait.

-Non, je ne sais pas ! Mais mon patron sait, il sait ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille Allan. Lâcher Votre arme et tout se passera bien. »

Le suspect est angoissé. Il agite son arme.

« -Il les a tuées ! Il a tuées ma femme et mes fils ! 6, et 5, ils avaient 6 et 5 ans !

-Alors vous l'avez tué.

-La vengeance. Je pensait qu'en tuant ce marins, je pensait que sa ferait moins mal, que je pourrais continuer à avancer. Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal. Ils me manquent.

-Ecouter, lâcher votre arme et tout se passera bien.

-Mensonge ! »

Hoffman tire deux balles en direction du jeune homme qui tombe a genoux sous l'impact. L'agent du NCIS tire une bale qui atteint le meurtrier dans l'épaule. Ce dernier lui met alors un violent coup dans la main pour qu'il lâche son arme. DiNozzo retombe alors sur le dos, le souffle coupé, essayant de ramper jusqu'à son arme de service alors que leur suspect lui tire deux autres balles qui l'atteignent dans l'abdomen. Il tente vainement de se rapprocher de son téléphone, alors que ses poumons luttent pour chercher de l'aire. Il a envie de crier, d'avertir Gibbs du danger, quoique, les coups de feu l'on surement déjà fait...


	2. justice était faite

_Il a envie de crier, d'avertir Gibbs du danger, quoique, les coups de feu l'on surement déjà fait._

Gibbs entend des coups de feu. Immédiatement il se redresse. Il prend peur, non pas pour lui, mais pour son agent, il s'inquiète. Il s'élance à la recherche de son agent senior : Tony.

Hoffman est touché par cet agent qu'il a sans doute tué. Son épaule saigne, mais pas mortellement. Il pense alors que cet homme ne devait pas être seul. Il est alors sur ses gardes.

Gibbs s'élance dans les escaliers. Au moment où il atteint la dernière marche, il se rend compte qu'il a deux directions possible, il choisi d'aller gauche. Il court le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'il atteint la cuisine, un détail retient son attention, en effet, une main baignant dans une marre de sang dépasse de derrière le comptoir.

Il est là, dans cette maison crasseuse, à gire sur le sol. La chemise en sang, malgré son barre balle, il faut dire que ce genre de protection n'est pas vraiment conçut pour résister à six balles. La respiration de l'agent se fait sifflante, il se demande comment va son Patron. A-t-il entendu les coups de feux ? Possible. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son Boss alors qu'il se meurt là, par terre, dans une marre de sang. Il le sent, sa fin approche, il sent qu'il part doucement. Ses poumons cherchent difficilement de l'aire. Soudain, Tony entend des bruits de pas venir de sa gauche, il tente de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit, mais en vain, tout ce qu'il espère c'est que ce n'est pas Hoffman qui est revenu pour l'achever. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il va finir ? Dans une maison crasseuse à quelque centimètre à peine d'une pizza ? Il fixe un point imaginaire sur le plafond de cette maison crasseuse. Les bruits de pas semblent se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il s'éloigne de cette triste réalité. Tout un coup, il voit un visage aux yeux bleus penché au dessus de son visage. Il l'entend qu'il l'appel. Son patron, en vie.

Arme au poing, Gibbs se dirige vers la main gisant sur le sol. En s'approchant, il voit que cette main et surmontée de la chemise de son agent. Un pas de plus, et il découvre le visage de son agent, les yeux ouvert, fixant un point imaginaire. Il a peur, lui le grand Leroy Jetrho Gibbs a peur, peur pour son agent. Il s'accroupi, pose son arme et penche son visage au dessus de celui de DiNozzo. Il cherche le pouls de son agent d'une main alors qu'il compose le numéro de McGee avec l'autre. Première sonnerie. Il constate que son agent et bel et bien en vie. Il y a un pouls. Mais bien trop faible à son gout. Il l'appel :

« -Tony »

Deuxième sonnerie, enfin, le bleu décroche.

« -Mcgee.

-Mcgee envoyez moi des renforts ! Et une ambulance ! »

Tim met alors le haut parleur et dit à Ziva d'appeler une ambulance et de dire à Vance qu'ils ont besoin de renforts.

« -Patron ? Tout va bien ? »

Mais déjà son patron avait raccroché. Il peut lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ziva, alors que lui même s'inquiète pour ses coéquipiers.

« -Tony !

-…Igs

-Je suis là DiNozzo je suis là. »

Gibbs est face au regard vert et voilé de son agent. Il le voit pâlir de plus en plus. Il cherche alors l'origine de la blessure. Ou des blessures. Il coupe le barre balle de son agent et place ses mains sur la plaie qui à l'aire de saigner le plus.

« -Ibs

-Tait toi Tony garde tes forces

-Derrière… »

Gibbs se retourne alors, saisis son arme, et tire alors sur l'homme qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait tiré sur son agent. Justice était faite. Il reporte alors son attention sur son agent blessé pour constater que celui ci a sombré dans l'inconscience. Les minutes passent et Gibbs garde ses mains sur les blessures de Tony, espérant que les renforts et l'ambulance arrive rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires d'attente, arrivent, McGee et Ziva les premiers, suivi de près par trois autre agents et les secours. Lorsque Mcgee et Ziva voient le corps de Tony, étendu dans cette marre de sang, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur. Ils se précipitent vers lui suivit de près par les secours, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'interroger leur patron du regard, mais celui-ci est bien trop occuper à surveiller DiNozzo. Les secours prennent immédiatement Tony en charge, ils tentent d'arrêter l'hémorragie colossale de cet agent. Finalement, une foi assez stabilisée, ils l'installent sur un brancard et le monte dans leur véhicule.


	3. et c'était déjà trop

Les heures passent et l'équipe complète du NCIS ou presque, attend dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Cette petite salle sombre et triste du bâtiment est occupée par des coéquipiers, des amis, inquiet pour un des leur.

Le jeune Jimmy Palmer, devenu chef médecin légiste est là, assis à coté de son « Ex-chef ».

Tim McGee, ami de Tony, s'inquiète pour lui. Il sait que sans lui, il ne serait jamais devenu l'agent qu'il est aujourd'hui, Tony a su l'endurcir, être là, à sa façon, dans les moments les plus durs pour lui, comme par exemple quand il a tué un homme.

Ziva David est assise, la tête entre les coudes, elle attend des nouvelles de son coéquipier. Il compte beaucoup pour elle, presque trop. Elle la rejeté, il s'est accroché, elle la détesté pour ce qu'il avait fait alors que lui, lui, est revenu la chercher, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il est revenu la chercher au fin fond de la somalie.

Gibbs, chef de cette équipe, attend des nouvelles de son meilleur agent, mais ça au grand jamais il ne lui avouerait. Il s'inquiète pour celui qu'il considère comme le fils qu'il na jamais eut. Il n'a jamais voulu gâcher le talent, c'est pour ça qu'il la prit.

Abby attend des nouvelles de son frère, elle avait cru que son cœur aller exploser lorsque Tim l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Tony avait été gravement blessé lors d'une opération. Elle avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait, mais elle priait pour qu'il n'arrive pas. Sous le personnage de clown de Tony, se cache une personne blessée par ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais ça, seul elle et Gibbs s'en sont aperçut. Il a été blessé lorsque sa mère est morte, il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Lorsque son père ne prenait pas gare au petit garçon qu'il était. Lorsque Wendy l'avait abandonné, lorsque Kate avait été assassiné, lorsque Paula fut tué par cet homme à la bombe, lorsque jeanne lui brisa le cœur elle aussi, et puis il avait aussi eut Danny, L'ex coéquipier de Tony, assassiné lui aussi il ne l'avait pas montré, mais Tony avait été très perturber. Et ça, ce n'était que ce qu'elle savait, elle se doutait qu'il y avait eut bien d'autre personnes qui avaient quittés Tony. Il avait aussi eu Ziva. Ziva. Lui criant à la figure qu'il était un assassin, lui disant qu'elle le détestait, mais il était retourner la chercher, parce que c'était Ziva.

Les jours passent depuis que le docteur est venu les voir pour leur dire que l'opération était terminée et qu'il était toujours en vie. Il leur avait dit qu'il fallait attendre quelques heures encore le temps qu'il se réveille. Alors, ils avaient attendu, des heures entières, mais leur ami ne se réveillait pas. D'après les docteurs, rien de grave, il est encore trop faible c'est tout. Au début, tout le monde venait, puis ils sont rentrés chez eux, un à un. Sauf lui, Gibbs reste, reste auprès de son agent. Il se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Tony. Il aurait du passer lui même par la porte de derrière, il aurait du rester avec lui, il aurait du… il Aurait du ! Mais il ne la pas fait.

Il attend, il attend que son agent se réveille, trois jours qu'il est dans cet état, trois jours que son agent senior est inconscient. Il plonge ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et délicieux qu'est le café aux yeux de cet ancien marin. Soudain, un bruit le fait sortir de ses pensées, son agent vient de bouger, il lève son regard vers le visage de Tony pour découvrir avec soulagement qu'il s'est éveillé, un regard vert et posé sur lui. Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« -DiNozzo

-Patron. » Dit Tony avec une voix plus faible et plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurai pensé.

Son patron lui tend alors un ver d'eau qui traine là.

« -Patron… Combien de jour…

-Trois

-et combien de …

- quatre Tony, tu as pris quatre balles »

De longues minutes s'écoulent alors ainsi, dans le silence. Quand Tony reprend enfin :

« -j'aurai pu y passer cette foi…

-Non, pas sans ma permission DiNozzo. »

Les deux hommes se sourire alors et laissèrent place à un silence qui résume dix ans de confiance entre ses deux hommes. Non, ça au grand Jamais Gibbs ne perdra un autre agent, Il avait déjà perdu Kate, et c'était déjà trop.


End file.
